barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ralok
Promotion Because you have so far been a dilligent member of our community (and because my real-life workload has lately been increasing to the point where it has become difficult to properly administrate this wiki), I have made you an Admin. Don't abuse it. -- Gnostic 04:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I promise I wont sir ralok 04:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Stub Template Despite the passing of the author in 1950, the stub template is entirely appropriate, given the current quality of many, if not most, of the wiki's current articles. As you had indicated negatively about it previously, I thought it best to discuss it before revising the template and renewing or continuing its use. Auguststorm1945 00:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I am unsure at this time, the continued marking of pages as a stub i think would be a good idea as there are many derivative works from the Edgar Rice Burroughs universe that could enrich the content of any of these pages. If derivative works are included hte canonical information will be seperated with some sort of devider though without a doubt. I think you can see an early version of whats planned on the sola page ralok 00:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::So, modification of the aforementioned template is fine? Auguststorm1945 01:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) yup. ralok 01:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Your recent "housekeeping"... I did not give you adminship so that you could start dismantling my work. Try it again and your priveleges will be revoked. -- Gnostic 02:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I didnt realize that you cared about those images that much . . . my bad ralok 03:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome Thanks for the welcome aboard. I first heard of Barsoom after having read my father's copy of The Chessmen of Mars some 15 years ago. That being book 5 of the series, I have recently read books 1-4, and will be on the lookout for more. Russ3Z 19:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Keep your eyes open, in my opinion they are all great. And if you have read anything from ERB's pellucidar, venus, tarzan, or moon series feel free to add it. ralok 03:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Should also add I read, as a child, a book called Beyond the Farthest Star. I may still have it somewhere, and if so would you like information from it included, even thought it has no bearing on Barsoom? Russ3Z 16:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I actually thought about beyond the fartehst star for a long while. And no, I do not feel its content should be added, as tehre is nothing connecting the story to the rest of the burroughs universe (to my knowledge) ralok 17:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hello, I need from you the names of the different portals you would like and also the images you would like to use. I will be building the system over at w:c:godisme so you can see the progress of it there if you ever want to check on it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Like this . . . (i wish those didnt suck so much) the portals names would be "The Moon Maid" "The Martian Tales" "The Venus Series" "Earth and Below" (i think) i would prefer the white area transparent/black but I am to stupid to know how, except maybe making it black, i could probably do that. ralok or would it be tarzan, barsoom, moon maid, and amtor? Dangit why could edgar rice burroughs have been a little more consistant with his series. ralok 04:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It should look like this I think, but big and on the front page. I am so confused as to why it is transparent now, it has to be the file format . . . why did it save differently this time i didnt do anything different the first set of names i provided for the portals was better. ralok 04:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I can make the backgrounds transparent so Ill start building this.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) gah those images are terrible, i gotta remake them probably. I have no doubt for some reason that I am going to go through about eighty versions of these images ralok 05:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you can get the images to be a little better and be .png files then they would look a little nicer--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) im working on it right now. ralok 05:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I need a better program for doing this, is this an essential step or can the image be replaced later? Im going to keep working on the images, but I am just wondering? ralok 06:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) They can always be replaced later. When I put the system in place on your wiki, they will have the generic file names of Mars.png, Earth.png, etc. Just whenever you upload good versions of the files, upload them under those names. I am creating content portals right now. Since I do not know the works of Burrough, I will instead put instructions on how to add the content in there yourself --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thats good, ralok 06:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I am just going to remove the contents section and pplace the portal links in that spot. I will transfer the contents to the martial tales portal and create specific links to the proper ontent on each portal page. (this I know I can do on my own, at least i think i know I can) ralok 09:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I might even do away with the standard featured pages thing, instead putting a featured page on each individual portal. I wonder if it is possible to give different portals different wikia themes and stuff . . . I am getting way ahead of myself here, just need to focus on getting the portals up before I go crazy with themralok 09:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 600px This is my dream, but I will settle for what is possible and what you can provide. I am not trying to overwhelm you, just showing what i hope for it to look like one day. I am sorry if I am coming off as sounding rude ralok 09:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, Wikiportals are unfortunately not that customizable. The text will always appear right under the image. You can't use different themes on different pages unfortunately. Doing so would require some heavy CSS that wikia does not allow. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :understood . ralok 19:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) is it possible to use an image and just not use the text below it? Or to color the text the same as the background? or to like use a single image in place of four and have it so when you click on different places it lings differently (like the maps?)ralok 20:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I can get rid of the text and just use the images if you would like. I would have to check on using the single image. Its called an image map and I know how to do it in web design but I am not sure if it is possible to do so with wiki code.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) OK, using individual images minus text is what I think the best option available is. You will find the new images uploaded above (over the old ones), the text is included as part of the image . . . also it took an houur to make these images for reasons unknown. I hope you can work with them. ralok 21:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) hmmm . . . woah it actually looks kind of cool with the two sphere halves opposing each other . . but no i think i will stick with having it form a psuedosphere forgot to sign ralok 21:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Check it out, I have recreated what you have in that picture. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Looks pretty dang good ralok 22:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright then. I don't think I can do any more work on it today (night classes) but at the rate I am going, I might be able to have it all built by Monday and then can start transferring it onto here after that. We'll see how it goes.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Its ok take all the time you need, . . . and up by monday, Yahoo. ralok 22:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey there . . . i have put the gears into motion to get a logo to place on every portal to help make them more unique (once the portals are up I will attempt to add bakground images that match the portal logos . . if thats possible) I have also updated the portal images to make the sphere appear more regular ralok 23:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ok . . . for some reason the mars chunk is hidiously broken . . . I shall look into this ralok 02:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) THERE IS FInALLY WORKED AFTER HOURS OF TRIAL aND ERROR . . . it works hahahahaha, a perfectish sphere. ralok 02:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) This is the LAST time i will be changing those images . . i swear. . . they are finally the way i want them . . perfect ralok 02:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have not gotten back to you, RL has been quite hectic. I may have to put this on hold for a few days as I am just so busy right now. The portals are almost done, I just have to construct the last one and make some minor changes such as getting the different portals to pop out and changing the color scheme for the different portals but what is up there now is the basic gist of it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I perfectly understand, the real world takes priority friend ralok 21:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Update Alright, I am back now. I figured out some code that is going to make the portals look nicer. I will probably put them all in place over the weekend. :HORAY :) ralok 19:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) The beginnings of the system are up. I will finish it tomorrow-- :cool :) ralok 02:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The portals are up and running. Currently they are a bunch of dummy links so you need to fill in the content. I left instructions in the place of where the actual content would go. All the pieces of the portals can be found in their respective categories, namely Category:Earth and Below portal, Category:The Venus Series portal, Category:The Moon Maid portal and Category:The Martian Tales portal. Each portal has an intro, a contents table, a featured article and a news section. There is one last bit of code I want to figure out but the portals are more or less complete. -- No problem man. It was a fun test of my skills. Let me know if you need any help with the portals.-- Main page I noticed that you recently changed the main page with links to go to pages that look broken. Do you mind if I take a stab at the layout? —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 20:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :The portals were just added, and the beautification process hasnt started yet. You can "take a stab at it" if you wish, I am not that good at editing and any help is greatly appreciated. :) ralok 23:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Problem They seem to have removed the sidebar somehow. I know how to do it but I have been told numerous times by wikia staff that this is not allowed. How they got away with it I am not sure. I personally have done this through my personal JS if you would like that but it would only be visible to you.-- :I find this all very odd. I would be willing to bet that is has something to do with the popularity of the fallout series. I will ask someone of a nice high up position about :) ralok 02:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::A lot of the larger wikis get special treatment. Wowwiki has 25% more content space. Memory Alpha- the star trek wiki, has a reduced global header. Wikia likes to play favorites.-- I think its shameful, but it is somewhat understandable. ralok 02:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey.:) You hear about the Mass Effect 3 release date pushback. Or what about the Homosexual relationships now going to be in it. Oh and you wanna come back to the RvB and start talking again? I mean you ban is over over there. 01:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ha yea. And I'm begining to think Sanders may be the homosexual character for a male Shepard. As for you not having time to talk... ok. But just to let you know I've sulken into something horrible there... ACTUAL EDITING! And thats what I thought about the push back as well... oh and guess how I came across the information. Through Rooster Teeth comics.:) 19:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Hey. Thanks for keeping this place running in my absence. Much of my attention over the last few months has been focused on trying to keep the struggling Mass Effect Fanon Wiki afloat after the disappearance of most of our people, so I am glad to see that this place isn't suffering for lack of my presence. Keep up the good work! (Also, stop arguing with SpartHawg all the time. We can't afford for this place to get divided up into factions, especially not over crap that happened on another wiki.) -- Gnostic 18:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Request for design help Hi ralok. I'm happy to help give the wiki a new and improved look and functionality. It's the end of the work day for me (approaching 6 PM my time), so over the weekend, if you have time, please note any large images that you would like for me to make a new background with, and link me to them. Also, if you've seen a main page layout at another wiki that you would like to implement here, please link me to that as well, and I'll get started early on Monday. Enjoy your weekend! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :THANKS, I am having a bit of a hard time finding anything big enough to make a background from, but any of the comic covers from dynamite comics warlord of mars, or the promotional art from marvels new John Carter series would be preffered because they are newer works . . . I think maybe joe juskos for for dejah thoris 3? But the marvel series might be more popular since it was approved by ERBS estate . . . I dunno. ralok 00:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::How's this look for a potential new background? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) That . . . .is truly awesome, I really like that and it captures the spirit well. ralok 20:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you like it! As you should be able to see, I just implemented it as the wiki's background. :Also, for the portals, in order for them to appear like the main page (meaning without the sidebar), the Portal namespace has to be created, which has to be done by a staff member. But before doing that, any pages that begin with Portal: must be temporarily moved (renamed) to any name that doesn't include Portal. Once the existing portal pages are moved, the Portal namespace can be created. Then the pre-existing portal pages can be moved (renamed) back to their original names, and they will then appear without the sidebar. I just finished doing that for the four portals linked to from the main page, but I wanted to explain it to you so you would know why I did what I did, and that simply creating a page named Portal:Whatever doesn't automatically mean that page won't have the sidebar. :So now that the portals are now essentially alternative main pages for the four separate topics, I'll again mention that if you've seen a main page or portal payout that you want to use here, link me to it and I'll be glad to get the framework in place. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow thanks for the help, the wiki layout for portals that I like most is the fallout wiki layout! http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Fallout_2 Thing is I dont like the layout for the main page, the "blogs for news" layout, or the fact that advertisements kinda block out the typical news on the side. . . my idea is to have a sidebar for general navigation in the spot where teh news is (right side) kinda like the appleseed wiki http://appleseed.wikia.com/wiki/Appleseed AND for the newsfeed, I want it to appear under the "portal sphere" thing I guess kinda like the deadspace wiki. The portal sphere will have to be reduced in size . . . and in the newsfeed block thing I kinda want to put a picture of edgar rice burroughs . . . get a picture of the legend of the front page I guess . . . I don't know what picture though but this is my favorite picture of him http://www.sciencecontrol.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Edgar-Rice.jpg sigh I probably did a TERRIBLE job of describing what I want . . . sorry if you dont understand ralok 23:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think I understand what you're saying. Check out Portal:Test where I've started working on a new main page layout, and give any feedback you have. Feel free to edit it yourself too, if you're comfortable doing so. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Now that is looking awesome!!! The only change I could say is to shave off some of the news items . . . I gotta make a set limit to how many of those I allow on the front page at any given time! Thanks for helping, it has become increasingly important since the first trailer for the john carter movie will be placed before harry potter. And since the book is back on shelves . . . I am terrified that things are going to get messy around here :P I just know, that after the trailer happens there will be a johncarter.wikia.com registered, and I will have to negotiate intensely for a merger to happen . . . sigh . . . bah, people probably wont even care :P ralok 17:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, glad you like the new look. I'm happy to help. Just as a reminder - when you're done putting the finishing touches on the test page, simply copy/paste everything from edit mode to the real main page. Let me know if you need me to do anything else. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Now that the main page is done . . . the only big thing I need help with is making the portal pages attractive . . . but . . . in time . . . I think I can figure that out on my own. If I dont get lazt > _ < ralok 19:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Portals Hi ralok. I saw the 5 circular buttons you made for the Martian Tales portal. That's a good start. Have you considered using a slider on the portal pages? See an example on the Green Lantern Wiki main page. If you don't have much information or a lot of links to use on each portal, a slider is a good, visually appealing way to showcase up to four important pages or category pages. If there are more than 4 pages that need to be linked to on a portal, you can have a Contents section on the right column. If you'd like to try a slider, pick 4 good images that represent the 4 most important (category) pages for The Martian Tales, and I'll crop them to 673x410 (the specific size needed to use on a slider). Then I'll setup a slider and show you what I did and all info/details needed to make your own sliders. Or if you want to try something other than a slider, let me know what your thoughts are. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC)